Study diary of a Pokemon Breeder
by The Lovely Vocal
Summary: Darla is on an expedition with the Unova Breeder's Union, seeking fame and glory as well as knowledge. She knows her stuff, and is writing a book to help trainers of all kinds! Enjoy this realistic look into Pokemon's technology, creatures, and law. Accurate reports included! Rated M due to hyper-realistic descriptions and possible Pokephilia.
1. Intro Page and Expedition

Have you ever wanted to breed a team of Pokemon? Are you even considering trading, catching, or hatching Pokemon just for pet purposes? Then this guide is for you!

Despite the title, this guide is for more than just the breeding of Pokemon. It also regards care, rearing, and techniques to catch different species of Pokemon. Some legendary Pokemon may be mentioned too. This book will also look into laws varying by region.

This chapter will be used to review the terminology that will be used throughout the book.

Ability: Regards to the passive powers of Pokemon. This can be something as simple as intimidation or can even be as elaborate as Torrent.

Battle: Referring to an officially sanctioned encounter between trainers, where their Pokemon enter non-lethal combat against each other for monetary or training purposes. Laws regarding Pokemon Battles vary depending on region.

Breeding: The act of intentionally allowing a pair of Pokemon to mate for varying purposes.

Cautionary Section: Due to the vast amount of Pokemon abilities, many of which can prove dangerous to human health. Unfortunately, several Pokedex entries are either underestimated or overestimated. Such Pokemon will be described in-detail to remove any assumptions regarding these.

Ditto-Breeding: Making use of Ditto to breed Pokemon. Ditto can breed with any Pokemon with live gametes and even unnatural or asexually reproducing Pokemon.

Effort Value: Pokemon, during battle, tend to exercise their abilities against given targets. Some Pokemon, wild or otherwise, tend to work their opponents over regularly. An advanced tactic is to train Pokemon against specific species to raise Effort Value in specific abilities.

Egg-Group: Refers to biosimilarity in Pokemon. Each Pokemon capable of natural breeding via sexual reproduction has one or two egg groups. Only a single egg group needs to be shared for childbirth to occur. Care must be taken with Pokephilia, as humans count for the Human-Like Egg Group.

Egg-Moves: Abilities that can only be hereditary in a Pokemon species. It cannot be learned otherwise.

Evolution: Refers to, in this case, Pokemon growing to more powerful forms. This can take the form of age-based metamorphosis or even physiological mutation. DO NOT CONFUSE FOR PHYLOGENIC EVOLUTION.

Evolutionary Stones: Exceedingly rare crystals that, when some Pokemon are exposed to them, will evolve into their next states.

Hidden Machine: A disc that, when used, permanently burns the memory of a technique into a Pokemon's mind. Such abilities are known to be highly useful outside of battle.

Intelligence: Pokemon vary in intelligence, many of which can be considered sentient. Intelligence usually varies between Psychic-Type Pokemon and Bug-Type Pokemon.

Legendary: Refers to Pokemon that are dimensionally anomalous and unique. Such Pokemon cannot be bred via Ditto, and have undefined egg groups. This is understandable, as most Legendary Pokemon are deemed gods.

License: Oftentimes, catching and battling with Pokemon requires one to be a licensed trainer. Laws regarding privileges and age vary depending on region.

Mega Evolution: Almost every species of Pokemon has a Mega Evolution, triggered by a Keystone and a corresponding Mega Stone for the species. Unfortunately, not all types of Mega Stones have been discovered.

Natures: Each Pokemon has a nature of Personality, which can be somewhat hereditary. A Pokemon's Nature affects how the Pokemon will behave in battle, including reaction time, effort placed into attacks, and resistance to pain.

PC Box: Within some computers, a Pokemon can be placed into a Pocket Dimension, in a state of stasis allowing for easy storage of Pokemon exceeding the maximum that one can carry.

Pokeball: A small, apple-sized spherical device used for easy transport and containment of Pokemon. Varying types of Pokeball exist, though each one carries a Pocket Dimension to house the Pokemon safely. Unless in a state of war, each Trainer is only permitted to carry six Pokemon at any given time.

Pokedex: A small, computerized device used for storing personal ID, maintaining a map, and, of course, identifying Pokemon species.

Pokephilia: Refers to sexual actions between humans and Pokemon. Regions have varying laws regarding Pokephilia.

Primal Reversion: Most ancient Pokemon have a Primal form, triggered by an Orb instead of a Mega Stone. Unfortunately, not all Orbs have been created.

Technical Machine: Discs that, when played for Pokemon, can teach them new moves. They used to self-destruct upon use, but that feature was removed, as it was much too costly.

Trade: The act of exchanging Pokemon between trainers. This requires official Pokeball transfer to be entirely effective. Note that some Traded Pokemon may not listen to their new owners.

Type: Every Pokemon has one or two types, a rough categorization of which abilities it can resist and is prone to damage from. New types are still being discovered, the most recent being the "Fairy" type, capable of defeating Dark and Dragon-types with ease.

This terminology will prove quite useful in later chapters. These are all studied directly by the Pokemon Breeder author herself. The knowledge here may not be suitable for all readers. What one does with given knowledge is of one's own responsibility. The author is not responsible for any maiming, dismemberment, burning, freezing, impalement, shocking, crushing, bludgeoning, slicing, amputation, blinding, deafening, dehydration, explosion, incarceration, poisoning, diabetes, heart attacks, infestation, desecration, madness, unintended pregnancies, invasive species, soul loss, hair loss, emotional loss, property loss, lawsuits, deaths, or sudden disappearances that may occur from misuse of this knowledge.

Have fun!

* * *

The author looked over her work and grinned at this first page she typed up. She combed her fingers through the fur of her Cinccino. "Samson, what do you think?" she asked, recieving only a sort of chirping from her pet. Two years of selective breeding made Samson both strong, durable, and made his fur like silk. She then closed her laptop and made her way out of the room, returning Samson to his Pokeball.

"Darla, are you coming or not?" called a young man from outside.

"I'm coming! I just had to finish writing up an intro page!"

"Well, come on. Glory waits for no man!"

Darla then entered the six-wheeled truck with the Unova Breeders Union. Her Pokedex in hand, her Pokeballs in her bag, she was ready to traverse the world in search of knowledge and fame.

Hopefully the book sells when she finishes.

* * *

 **I am making a hopefully long-running series about a Pokemon Breeder's studies, with some cuts to reality to show what is happening.**

 **If you have a request for the next study, just message me. Note that all studies will be written from a realistic perspective.**

 **Pokemon is the work of Nintendo, I claim nothing.**


	2. Eevee and Blood-Stained Marble

The truck was made for ten people, five of the eight breeders in the RV were tending to their Pokemon, checking their wireless PCs, and negotiating trades. Darla was no exception. She was combing through Samson's fur, lovingly nuzzling the cheeks of her Cinccino. He gave no complaints, squeaking and hugging Darla's face in return. She opened her eye to see a girl in a business suit with thick eyebrows. She paused in brushing the fur of her Eevee and smiled.

"A Cinccino, huh? Cute, especially after you used a Shiny stone," she said.

Darla smiled back and lifted Samson to her chest. "Why, yes. Samson is quite a cutey! Bred him myself with an Everstone and a Psyduck"

"Huh, I can understand the Everstone" the breeder continued, noticing how cheerful Samson was. "But why the Psyduck?"

"So he inherits Aqua Tail!" Close examination revealed that Samson's tail was less prone to cooling, but can soak in water just the same.

"Nice" she said. She held the Eevee in her arm and stroked her back. Her long golden locks cascaded down her back, and her eyes reminded Darla of a Lopunny."My name's Jacqueline. I'm from Sinnoh. You?"

"Darla, from Unova" I kept looking to the Eevee, having noticed its nether regions. "So, a female Eevee? Must have been hard to get"

"Mhmm! It just took a few breeding sessions, since only one out of eight are female." she explained this as the Eevee pawed at Jacqueline's locks. "I plan on evolving her into Sylveon"

I reached a hand to pet the Eevee, she nuzzled lovingly into my hand. As Sylveon are born from affection, I can tell that she was close to evolving, especially when she wrapped her paws around my hand. We were an hour away from Celestial Tower, so I figure that this little Eevee can be the new topic of my book. I snapped a photo and proceeded to type it up on my Xtransceiver. The Eevee crawled onto my lap and nuzzled me as I worked.

* * *

International Pokedex 133- Eevee (Vulpus Acquisitionibus)

Normal-Type until evolved

 **Physiology**

An Eevee is always born with a body similar in appearance to a feline, despite being more closely related to fox Pokemon such as Fennekin and Vulpix. The Eevee typically has brown fur with light fur around its neck and tail tip. A shiny variant will have a silver coat. The unevolved Eevee has no special abilities aside from Swift, but this is more than redeemed by their Evolutionary pathways.

The Eevee's place in the phylogenic tree places it as descending from the same ancestor as Zoroark, Alakazam, Delphox, Lucario, and Vulpix. Eevee split pathways off of their common ancestor. Eevee's genetic coding is quite bizarre, as an Eevee will rapidly adapt to their given environments, eventually evolving.

Eevee intelligence is equivalent to a ten-year old child, with varying increases depending on evolution.

Like other canid Pokemon, Eevee is primarily carnivorous.

 **Ecology and Social Activity**

Eeveelutions, despite being somewhat rare, can be found in all environments. The Eevee will typically stay in a group until evolution, for protective purposes. Upon reaching certain stimuli, the Eevee will then either traverse on their own or continue their journey in a pair.

The Eevee's diet is adaptable, as they can consume the meat of insects, birds, fish, and other forms of Pokemon. Some vegetable matter is also included in an Eevee's diet, as well, including berries and some fungus. An Eevee will not hunt Farfetch'd, as Farfetch'd counter by feeding the Eevee their leek. Just like any other canid Pokemon, onions are not suitable for consumption.

 **Reproduction**

An Eevee is capable of breeding before and after evolution, and habits vary depending on local Eevee culture. The Eevee is of the Field egg group, and is capable of mating with any other such Pokemon.

The average female Eevee or Eeveelution will secrete a pheromone to attract males, and will select only the healthiest and strongest of those who arrive. Mostly this includes other Eevee, but other local quadrupeds may be included. The female will attract a harem of around four males, who will breed vigorously until her heat cycle is over. The Eevee will birth a litter of nine children, all of which unevolved.

Due to the conditions in which humans breed Eevee, breeding with only one partner will yield only one or two Eevee at a time.

Homosexual activity is known to occur among both male and female Eevee, around a 25% chance of occurring in the lifetimes of any Eevee.

 **History**

The Eevee as we've known it has existed ever since the late Quaternary Period, roughly three-hundred thousand years ago. Before such time, their ancestors also had their own evolutionary pathways, having three, four, and five known evolutions. They were survived by the modern Eevee, which has a total of eight known evolutionary pathways.

The Eevee had a great global population, but was spread out in small populations in each region. The Eevee was a pet used by early man for hunting and gathering through environments humans cannot move through; Flareon searched volcanic vents, Vaporeon searched underwater, etc.

It was the advent of the Pokeball that natural Eevee populations declined, being caught rapidly by zealous trainers in an effort to showcase "Eeveelution Collections" Even more so when the Pokedex was invented, and humans entered even more of a frenzy to compete against each other for Pokedex completion. Currently, the wild Eevee population is on a rapid incline due to modern understanding of Pokemon breeding. As a result, all genetically unfit Eevee are being released into the wild, threatening the survival of wild Eevee populations.

 **Evolutionary Pathways**

 **Flareon  
** The Flareon is the Fire-Type evolution, with an internal body temperature of 1600 degrees Fahrenheit. The heat around a Flareon only somewhat escapes the body, raising its surroundings to somewhat over one hundred degrees. The Flareon is capable of expelling fire from a Flame Bladder kept within the ribcage. This is common among Eevee who live in volcanic vents.

A Flareon typically has a pyromanic tendency, as they often carry the ability to absorb heat and optimize their own firepower. While rare, Flareon have been known to be incapable of absorbing fire. Instead, such Flareon enter a sort of blind rage when poisoned, burning, or hit with paralysis.

Flareon develop when an Eevee swallows a Fire Stone whole. The Eevee will enter a state of severe heartburn for 24 hours, but then develop red fur and relocate all ingested Fire Stone materials into the lungs. The Eevee will learn its new fire abilities in another five hours. Flareon typically mate on hot surfaces, such as volcanic vents.

Upon death of trauma, the Flame Bladder will slowly deteriorate and explode in two minutes. The resulting explosion will ignite all surrounding matter.

 **Vaporeon**  
The Vaporeon is the Water-Type evolution, known for its blue, semipermeable membrane in place of water. The Vaporeon's cellular structure allows it to become translucent upon entry of water, which many have described as "melting" They also possess an ability to retain their water easily on land, and are sensitive to air humidity. Even the slightest change will cause twitching of their tails, allowing them to detect rain.

The Vaporeon typically has a hydrophilic attitude, due to their ability to absorb great amounts of water through their skin. A single hydro pump will optimize the Vaporeon's water abilities beyond natural power. The pressure of the water sprayed as a result can rival even that of Blastoise! (For reference, a Blastoise can punch through steel with a single shot) Some Vaporeon, though rare, cannot absorb water in this manner, but instead can recover from paralysis, unnatural sleep, burning, and even poisons in an instant during a shower of rain.

Flareon develop when an Eevee swallows a Water Stone whole. The Eevee will then fall into a deep sleep as their body gradually shifts its form for twelve hours. The ingested Water Stone materials will then move into the lungs and the Eevee will seem to drown for two more hours. Lungs will then develop gills and the resulting Vaporeon will take an hour to learn its new water abilities. Vaporeon typically mate underwater.

Upon death, the water stored in a Vaporeon's body will quickly evaporate, the corpse afterward looking similar to a raisin.

 **Jolteon**  
The Jolteon is the Electric-Type evolution, known for a high amount of ionic compounds in its blood. The cellular structure and bloodstream of a Jolteon allow rapid metabolization of salts into electrocytes. The Jolteon has a high limit as to how much electricity is held, any excess being released through fur. A Jolteon's fur typically stands on-end, some coarser fur actually sharpening for use in battle. The Jolteon is capable of releasing bursts in a loud bark, discharging ten thousand volts of electrons into an unfortunate target.

The Jolteon is always drawn to lightning storms and open wires, due to their ability to absorb electricity and optimize their own electrical power. They suffer no ill effects from this, but surrounding areas may be subjected to an electromagnetic wave. (Note that such fields can be carcinogenic to human life) Some Jolteon, though rare, lack this ability and instead are capable of increasing their speed when subject to paralysis, burning, or poisoned.

Jolteon develop when an Eevee swallows a Thunder Stone whole. The Eevee will then be subject to shock, which will paralyze and subject to repeated pain for five hours. This will then render the Eevee unconcious for another four hours, where the Eevee will adapt to the Stone materials embedding themselves in its nerves. The resulting Jolteon will awaken and take an hour to learn its new abilities. Jolteon, male and female, typically chase potential mates and breed with them once caught. Jolteon who are caught in such a manner typically stay in the harem for as long as they are rutting.

Upon death of trauma, all electricity will exit the body of a Jolteon at once, likely to electrocute any nearby life. The corpse will be unsafe to touch for 24 hours.

 **Umbreon**  
The Umbreon is the Dark-Type evolution, known for poisonous sweat and merciless hunting strategies. The Umbreon's yellow rings in its black fur glow in a dark environment, but their stealth does not suffer as a result. These rings serve to unnerve trainers and prey alike. Umbreon hunt in pairs, and are not above using cheap tactics to serve their needs. The rings also alert the Umbreon to each other's presence.

The Umbreon is nocturnal and drawn to dark spaces. They usually hunt in dark alleyways, forests, and abandoned houses. The Unbreon's understanding of status conditions allows it to affect their attackers as well. Those who lack this ability, though rare, gain the ability to face any strike without flinching.

Jolteon develop when an Eevee feels a strong sense of brotherhood to another, and is made official at night. The two Eevee (or one, in the case of inter-species brotherhood) will gradually take to a nocturnal lifestyle. The two will spar and practice techniques to serve their common goals. Over time, their eyes turn red and their fur black, yellow rings developing as well. Their fur becomes sleek, and they are ready to wreak havoc two days following the start of their transformation. Umbreon, both male and female, hunt for mates in a predatory manner and will force themselves onto whatever they find useful. Human-raised Umbreon are less likely to partake in this practice. Actions between the allied pair of Umbreon are always consensual.

A dead Umbreon is not as toxic as a live one, but is just as frightening.

 **Espeon**  
The Espeon is the Psychic-Type evolution, known for their split tails and sensitive fur. The fur of an Umbreon has such powerful nerve endings that they are sensitive to all changes in the atmosphere and psychology. Their tails twitch when detecting such changes, and can even detect the thoughts of opponents in battle. The gem-like structures on their foreheads serve to amplify their brainpower, leading to psychokinesis and telepathic combat. Espeon hunt in pairs.

The Espeon is diurnal and prefers warm air to cold. They typically hunt in fields and forests, sometimes using their psychic influence to get food from humans. Their psychic influence can also mentally pass status conditions to attackers. Such conditions are not physical, but cause the bodies of attackers to react as if it has actually happened. Espeon can rarely have a stronger version which can actually reflect such effects back to their attackers.

Espeon develop when an Eevee feels a strong sense of brotherhood to another, and is made official during daytime. The two Eevee (or one Eevee) will then spend their days and nights in a sort of meditation, triggering physiological changes such as sleeker, sensitive fur, a split tail, and a red gemstone-like growth on the forehead. The two will frequently spar in mental combat for two days after their transformation begins. The two will, when mating, circle a single mate and use psychic signals to calm them down. They will proceed to mate with the subject, who will be part of their harem for as long as the subject would like. All of this is consensual, and pairs can mate with each other. Unfortunately, the Umbreon's malicious nature terrifies the Espeon upon mental analysis, making them helpless to the creature's intentions.

An Espeon dead from trauma releases a wave of rogue psychic energy for four hours, likely to drive those surrounding it to mental instability.

 **Leafeon**  
The Leafeon is the Grass-Type evolution, known for highly photosynthetic qualities. The fur of a Leafeon is soft, and their ears and tail have become large leaves. Leafeon are often kept as indoor Pokemon in homes with many windows, due to the oxygen produced.

The Leafeon is prone to sunbathing, due to their photosynthetic qualities. Most Leafeon become immune to status conditions when exposed to sufficient amounts of sunlight. Though rare, some Leafeon instead convert their extra energy into speed, allowing for rapid movement. Despite these advantages in battle, Leafeon are mostly nonviolent, as they do not need to consume meat.

Leafeon develop when an Eevee trains near the unnaturally Mossy Rock. Suitable amount of exposure whilst training allows for the moss to grow in the Eevee's fur. The moss will eventually grow into the Eevee's hair follicles, and the chlorophyll grants a symbiotic relationship between the two. Over time, the moss will die off and the Eevee will develop its own chloroplasts, growing leaves to replace ears and tail. The Leafeon takes three days to fully develop this body. Leafeon are nomadic by nature, and will mate with any creature they show fondness for. The Leafeon is ever gentle, and tends to have a harem of only three at most.

A dead Leafeon will release the dormant spores obtained from the Mossy Rock, coating the surroundings in plant matter in a day after death.

 **Glaceon**  
The Glaceon is the Ice-Type evolution, known for its ice-cold body. The internal temperature of the Glaceon is similar to the Eevee, but they possess an uncanny ability to cool down their surroundings by absorbing heat. Ice-coated environments are actually necessary for optimal Glaceon health. Glaceon can freeze their fur for use as needles.

The Glaceon deeply enjoys snow and even hailstorms, due to the fact they are ice-types. Their camoflage allows for easy evasion during a blizzard. Some rare Glaceon, however, have the improved ability to regenerate wounds in cold environments.

Glaceon develop when an Eevee trains near an unnaturally Cold Rock for 24 hours. The Eevee will undergo a transformation involving frost growth on its fur, gaining a sleek physique and what appear to be bangs. The Eevee will develop insulation in its skin and special organs to absorb heat. A Glaceon will then proceed to freeze and eat prey. Glaceon prefer to mate in areas that are sufficiently cooled for their comfort. Unfortunately, due to their cold nature, the flesh of the reproductive organs freezes together if the Glaceon mates with a non-Ice-Type. This is similar to one licking a metal pole in winter, and can prove to be quite uncomfortable for all parties involved.

A dead Glaceon will release all the heat from inside, leading to their corpses steaming.

 **Sylveon**  
The Sylveon is the Fairy-Type evolution, known for its ribbon-like feelers. These feelers are entirely prehensile and are actually made of flesh. Despite this somewhat disturbing fact, the Sylveon is commonly sought after and is highly affectionate. Their combat is similar to other Fairy-Type Pokemon: Cutesy, weird, and likely to kiss their opponents and use slapstick violence in combat. The Sylveon prefers to avoid fights, but harbors a deep hatred for Dragon-Types and Dark-Types.

The Sylveon will be highly affectionate and flamboyant in its behavior, contributing to its ability to naturally seduce other Pokemon. Sylveon who don't have this natural seduction, though rare, are capable of putting 110% into combat encounters, with even their Normal-Type moves becoming as adorable as their Fairy-Type moves.

Sylveon develop when an Eevee shows not brotherhood, but incredible amounts of affection for another. This can be romantic or otherwise. Over time, the affection grows stronger, triggering a physiological change in the Eevee. The Eevee then gains assorted feelers and pink fur, along with a sleeker physique, complete in 24 hours after the transformation's start. It is shown that Sylveon are more likely to be bisexual than other Eeveelutions. Sylveon will mate vigorously in the wild, tending to be energetic and easily seduce other Pokemon, sometimes humans fall for them as well. Sylveon are likely to use their feelers during the act. The Sylveon will, upon finding an Umbreon, pummel it into submission and throw them aside. If the Umbreon is repentant to the Sylveon, the Sylveon will mate as usual.

The carcasses of a Sylveon have no ill effects other than severely depressing the viewers.

* * *

It was during their expedition that Darla had finished this report. A day had passed, and the Eevee had evolved. She proved to be exactly as affectionate as one would guess, with repeated nuzzling and kissing between the Sylveon and Jacqueline. Darla once even woke up to see Sylveon's feelers wrapped around Jacky's chest and thighs.

Thankfully, Pokephilia is legal in Unova. She wasn't one to judge, and was actually questioning whether or not to try it with Samson.

Screw it. I'll just breed Samson with her Sylveon, she thought. Of course, that would have to wait, as a Psychic Trainer was waiting for a challenger on the second floor.

Their leader Jacob locked his eyes with the young psychic, and the Psion could not help but shudder in fear upon reading Jacob's mind. "You seek the hidden strength of the Pokemon within here, yes?" he asked in his quiet tone, trying to hide his fear. His levitating Pokeballs quivered, a sure sign that whatever he saw in Jacob's head was something horrible. He has had a past of working in Team Rocket back in Johto, but those days are obviously behind him.

"You go on ahead! I'll hold him off!" He shouted as he tossed a single Pokeball, causing his Houndoom to materialize on the battlefield. He faced against a Gallade, stacking the odds in the psychic's favor.

What they did not hear, however, was the scream of horror that erupted from the Psychic's mouth after their leader's victory.

Sylveon may have a reason to hate Jerrod.


	3. Froslass and the Honor of a Kimono

The expedition soon neared the top of the tower. Jerrod had caught up with them, and his Houndoom followed. Celestial tower was filled with less Litwick than usual, and the air seemed to be getting colder as they climbed the stairwells. Jerrod stayed by his Houndoom, but stayed strong. Jacqueline held her Sylveon close as well, and Darla's mind was shifting through all the possible causes of the freezing.

Of course, the area around route 7 was typically cold, but does not normally have hailstorms in late autumn. Darla looked around, and noticed how Derek was getting frightened.

Derek was the youngest of the group, only having just turned seventeen. His only Pokemon was a Deerling, who followed behind him. His auburn hair was combed into bangs that hid his eyes, though we could all tell they were filled with sheer dread. All could hear him muttering, "We're dead. We're so dead. I shouldn't have signed up for this trip!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jerrod shouted. "None of us will die today! There is strength in numbers, and there are eight of us! And that isn't including our Pokemon!"

Derek gulped in fear and trudged on, now more afraid of Jerrod than whatever is on the top floor. The troupe climbed the final stairwell, met with a chill breeze as the trapdoor lifted.

They came across a gruesome sight:

A Froslass had made her home atop the tower, surrounded by the frozen corpses of Elgyem and assorted trainers. Each were positioned into a symmetric, elaborate fashion. Five of the bodies made what appeared to be a throne, seated in front of the bell. She stared to the eight trainers, the blue irises in her eyes contracting. Crystals of ice lined her jaws and erupted from each temple, like the horns of an arctic demon.

The only one not frightened was Jerrod, who's Houndoom was born for such a situation. Houndoom was equally confident in his power. The Froslass subtly smirked, knowing she had an advantage. The troupe could potentially be reduced to ice sculptures, soon.

"Beelzebub, it is time for a barbecue" Jerrod commanded. His canine follower then discharged a low growl followed by a loud bark. The bark was accompanied by a ripping fire that melted all ice around them. The Froslass, however, easily strafed away and made her path directly toward the dog. Jerrod was now in a panic. "Crunch!"

The hit landed, but the Froslass was still standing. His bite only managed to strike her right arm. She landed a kiss in return, atop his snout. He yowled and released, tail between his legs. The Froslass smiled and seemed more invigorated as a result. This is when Jerrod recognized the Drain Kiss technique. "Does anybody here have a Steel-Type?"

Jerrod's answer was given by the appearance of an Aegislash, called forth by Andrew, the sleaziest of the group. Just a day before, the pasty-white city boy was hitting on anyone with a pulse in the RV, but now wore his hooded jacket into battle. Rage filled his eyes this time, his jacket tight against his muscular body, and he commanded his Aegislash into battle. It sliced clean down a shadow ball, floating in the midst of the mist around it.

As the battle raged on, Andrew looked to Darla and shouted, "Get the bell! Ghost-types are soothed by its ringing!"

Darla, still mesmerized by the battle in front of her, snapped out of it and nodded. She ran toward the bell, struggling to keep balance. Samson was holding tight against her chest in fear.

She neared the bell, and was about to ring-

But a great pain was felt in her skull. She lifted a hand to her head and noticed blood. Her vision was hazy, and she soon fell to the ground. Samson squeaked in a panic as everything went dark for his trainer.

* * *

Darla woke up several hours later in the hospital of Icurrus City, Samson joyful to see her recovery. Bandages were wrapped around her head and her left hand connected to an IV. She met eyes with Jacqueline, Derek, and Andrew around her. She only was able to recall key events from the incident, involving a Froslass and frozen corpses. "What happened?" she managed to ask.

Jacqueline looked down. "The Froslass was beaten, but she used Destiny Bond in her final throes. She must have missed and got you by mistake"

"The doctors say that if Aegislash was in its Blade form, you would have died on impact" Derek added.

"I am so sorry, Darla." Andrew was truly ashamed, standing in a nervous manner. "I should have known that ghosts could do that!"

"Don't worry, Froslass was probably dazed from an earlier impact and got me instead. None of it was your fault."

Upon hearing this, Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you! Boy, that was sure going to bug me for a while" The change in tone did anger Darla a bit. "Well, the good news is that the damage was only to your frontal lobe, and you should be okay after a few days of Audino therapy."

Audino, I should write about those later, she thought.

"By the way, we brought you a note pad if you ever plan on writing anything when you're bored" Jacqueline smiled as she handed Darla a notepad. She sat and relaxed after they wrapped up and left.

Afterwards, she was at a loss about what to write about. The Litwick, the Houndoom, the Elgyem? What?

She found her answer after the Froslass climbed into the window, facing her. A cold death was imminent.

* * *

International Pokedex 361, 362, and 478- The Glalie and sub variants (Vorax cristallum)

Ice-Type, gaining Ghost-Type secondary if alternate Evolution is made.

 **Physiology**

A Snorunt, similar to most Rock-Type Pokemon, the Snorunt has a soft body that it will cover in durable material for protection. The Snorunt, however, does not actually attach to its shell until entering the Glalie state. The Snorunt has cryokinetic properties to make their hats into a form of armor. The cryokinetic powers of a Snorunt are well-suited for battle, but each Snorunt is weak on its own.

A Glalie has condensed the minerals making up its body into stone, freezing it in place by use of cryokinetic power. Due to the great amount of frozen mass, the Glalie is capable of levitation. The average Snorunt or Glalie will either be capable of sealing its own wounds using hailstones or be resistant to flinching. Some, though rare, lack both of these abilities and instead are fiercely bipolar.

The Snorunt's place on the Phylogenic Tree places it near the Geodude, branching off during the last ice age. Snorunt evolve either by developing strength or exposure to a Dawn Stone.

Snorunt intelligence is similar to an eight-year-old child, warping to a more monstrous intelligence upon evolution into Glalie. Snorunt who evolve into Froslass have varying intelligence, always that of an adult woman.

The Snorunt, Glalie, and Froslass are all omnivorous.

 **Ecology and Social Activity**

Snorunt and Glalie can be found in open tundras and some caves. It is known that Snorunt live close to humans quite often, a superstition stating that any home with a Snorunt inside will prosper. Snorunt will live in clans, defending and weaving hats for each other. They tend to build shelter under the leaves of evergreen trees. Oddly, the Snorunt is capable of deriving all essential nutrients from snow picked off of the ground.

Glalie, however, is less often seen, being a solitary predator. A Glalie is known as an extreme omnivore, as it is willing to eat almost any matter. Glalie have been witnessed to freeze prey solid before biting off pieces of any unfortunate soul to come across it. Some Glalie have also been witnessed to not freeze prey completely, choosing to eat their prey while still alive.

Like most Mineral Pokemon, an empty shell of the minerals they consist of is left behind after death. In the case of Glalie, it will drop to the ground and likely crack open upon death.

 **Reproduction**

Snorunt reproduction is always consensual, tending to breed among their clan. If outside the clan, a strong bond is always formed beforehand. Snorunt, despite being highly affectionate for their mates, are polygamous creatures.

Snorunt are not known to have heat cycles. Similar to most Pokemon in the Fairy and Mineral egg groups, all reproduction is internal. Despite each session yielding only one egg on average, gestation lasts only a week. A Snorunt will be ready to breed again in roughly 72 hours.

A Glalie, however, will seek out a mate actively once per week. Due to the Glalie's monstrous disposition, meeting one during such a time is especially dangerous, as it will either brutally mate with the intruder or freeze them and then eat as usual. A female Glalie will lay a clutch of five eggs, after moving to a place far from its own territory. She will then leave them, as female Glalie are aware of their own appetite.

Homosexual activity is known to occur, though clans have varying opinions on it.

 **History**

Snorunt, due to superstition, were prized by early man since their first appearance. It is theorized that Snorunt taught humans to weave fibers, and later led to rice-straw hats, worn by Kanto and Johto farmers even today. Great figures in history are said to have successfully tamed a wild Glalie, a show of their own dominance.

 **Alternate Evolution: Froslass**

A Froslass is the result of exposing a female Snorunt to a Dawn Stone. The Dawn Stone will connect a Snorunt to a lost soul, specifically that of a deceased human maiden. The lost soul will then bind itself to the Snorunt, placing her into a deathlike state for an hour. The Snorunt will then gain far stronger cryokinetic powers, granting levitation and rapid speed. Also included is the supernatural power deriving from the girl who now became part of her.

The Froslass personality is very likely to match that of the girl, as well.

A Froslass body consists of cryokinetically lifted snowflakes, and is hollow in all cases. A Froslass is typically found in secluded parts of cold regions, marked by the frozen bodies of victims which have been made into her own personal statue garden. The Froslass diet is identical to the average Snorunt.

Similar to a Glalie, a dead Froslass will drop from the air and break its shell. It is unknown whether the souls of the Froslass and the girl are bound for eternity or otherwise.

* * *

Darla awoke the next morning to find that she was not dead, but the Froslass now was lying against her. She was cold, but it was pleasant nonetheless. She opened her mouth and no sound emerged, but a small gust of cold air. A slight message, however, was heard.

 _I'm sorry..._

Froslass seem to have more humanity than most people think. This Froslass was actually remorseful of how she almost killed Darla, for she panicked and used Destiny Bond in desperation. Upon waking up, she must have searched for Darla to give her condolences. As she was about to leave, Darla held up one Pokeball.

She is honorable as she is deadly, a perfect member of my team, thought Darla.

Good to study firsthand, too.


	4. Jigglypuff and a Tricky Little Girl

It had been 72 hours of bedrest, and Darla was back in action. She found an ally in the Froslass, now named Yuki. Back on the road, Yuki had been subject to hours of Super Training simulations, so she can make the best use of her cryokinesis and speed. A glass cannon is what she would become, fragile yet powerful. The RV made its way to twist mountain, on the path to Icirrus City.

Derek avoided her out of fear of Yuki. Yuki essentially murdered seven trainers in order to suit its own personal decore preference, but Darla was the only one not bothered by this. Samson was carried in his Pokeball, Yuki following the girl with bandages around her forehead. Laws did not dictate the actions of Pokemon prior to capture, but it did not make them any less frightened.

Jaqueline carried her Sylveon in her arms, now pregnant. She could not wait for her darling Sylveon to finally produce a litter, and was keeping her Sylveon out of battle. Jerrod had switched out his Houndoom in favor of a Honchkrow, as the nearby Gurdurr were eyeing him menacingly. The Honchkrow tipped his head and the brim of his feathers, ready for any upcoming fight.

An hour passed since they entered, and they partook in varying shenanigans. Andrew at one point licked the Ice Rock, leading to a hilarious though painful incident. Each purchased a fossil, though most were cheap. Jacqueline, however, purchased the skull of a thick-headed dinosaur by use of her exceeding funds. Of course Felix, the chess master of the group, identified it as the skull of a Rampardos.

In the middle of the cavern, they came across a small girl in a pink, frilly dress. She was reminisce of the Fairy-Type, and so she selected them after challenging us to a one-on-one battle. Jerrod stepped back and looked to Felix. He adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and threw a Pokeball, releasing a Magnezone. He knew what he was doing, and had no qualms about crushing the little girl's Jigglypuff with a well-placed Gyro Ball...

Until Jigglypuff used Flamethrower, incinerating the super magnet where it floated. This little girl clearly anticipated any upcoming Steel-Types and taught her Pokemon a Fire-Type move. Darla took notes on the encounter, remembering to research the TM systems later.

* * *

International Pokedex 39, 40, and 174- Jigglypuff and Mutated Variant (Felis Inflatus)

Normal-Type with Fairy-Type as a secondary typing

 **Physiology**

The Jigglypuff is a small feline Pokemon, easily recognized for its large eyes, pink fur, and soft, bouncy body. The Jigglypuff has been proven to store air inside of its thorax, similar to a balloon. This allows for them to bounce, jump, and glide with ease. The Jigglypuff is anatomically similar to other felines in all other ways aside from the lack of a rib cage. The red-eyed infantile stage of Jigglupuff is frequently called the "Igglybuff"

While all Igglybuff are born with natural cuteness, there are many incidences when the Igglybuff is born with high production of phermones used for mating. Due to the fact Igglybuff are not of sexual maturity, these specimens usually are violated sexually by larger Pokemon in the wild. On another note, other Igglybuff are born instead over-competitive. This leads to taking on challenges too great for themselves and, in many cases, a rapid death when the Igglybuff bites off more than it can handle. In rare cases, Igglybuff are born instead with high reaction time, making use of this power to protect friends.

The Jigglypuff is placed on the phylogenic tree close to Persian, Skitty, and Liepard, but is more closely related to Skitty. This is evidenced by their shared requirement of a Moonstone to evolve into their heightened states and the fact they are both the most capable of domestication after said evolution.

The most famous ability of Jigglypuff is to sing in a wide variety of notes by making use of the air within their bodies. Combining the soothing sounds of their voices with their wide eyes usually leads to drowsiness in targets.

Jigglypuff have the intelligence of average household felines.

The Jigglypuff species is omnivorous, but heavily leans toward a meat-filled diet.

 **Ecology and Social Activity**

Jigglypuff are native to Kanto, but can be found in temperate grasslands of all regions. They are also prone to gathering in places rich in Moonstone. Jigglypuff, due to their kind nature, are often bred and raised as pets by humans. Wild Jigglypuff are solitary creatures, preferring to hunt alone. Any Jigglypuff that meet will often challenge each other to singing, but with no prize as a result unless the goal is to mate.

The Jigglypuff will often attempt to intimidate predators by inflating themselves, and floating away on the next breeze if that fails. Despite their lightweight bodies, they seem to attack quick enough to make up for it. The Jigglypuff's slap has been shown to have enough force to break a human jaw.

Any dead Jigglypuff will deflate immediately afterward. Depending on the given trauma, however, the Jigglypuff could also pop like a balloon. Witnesses of these events say it is exactly as messy as it sounds.

 **Reproduction**

Reproduction between Jigglypuff is always consensual, and is often in the form of a one-night stand, as humans would put it. Jigglypuff are polygamous, and almost never stay with the same mate. Despite this, they are observed to be highly affectionate while together.

Similar to most feline Pokemon, the Jigglypuff reproduces internally and has month-long heat cycles. Each session yields a litter of six Igglybuff on average, which the mother will raise until the age of six months. In some cases, a few will stay until the age of eight months. The Jigglypuff will not mate again until all children have left.

Like most Fairy-Types, homosexual activity is deemed acceptable, though only 50% will partake in it.

 **History**

Jigglypuff have been domesticated in the Kanto region for centuries, and are often used to help with singing. They also proved useful for cuddling, playing, makeshift bowling balls, and several cases of Pokephilia. Jigglypuff became even more famous in 1939, when the Superdude comic book was written. Jigglypuff was the Pokemon Sidekick to the famous hero, down to the matching hair curls on the forehead.

This led to a craze for Jigglypuff ownership, putting their breeders into massive business. It has also led to the common "Jigglypuff" hairstyle and the common assumption that Jigglypuff will draw on the faces of sleeping targets, much like in the comic.

To this day, Superdude and Jigglypuff are among the most famous of comic book superheroes.

 **Alternate Evolution: Wigglytuff**

A Wigglytuff is the result of Jigglypuff's exposure to a Moonstone. The Moonstone will affect the Jigglypuff's growth, causing it to become taller, faster, more durable, and extra soft. The process is started by the Jigglypuff sleeping with a Moonstone in its arms. By morning, its energy will drain into the Jigglypuff, leaving the stone inert. Over the following week, the Jigglypuff will undergo growth of tissue and bone, becoming taller with a more elastic skin. They also appear to gain more rabbit-like ears.

It is an understatement to call the fur of Jigglypuff soft, but it improves even more after Evolution. It is noted that the fur feels so nice, that some Wigglytuff refuse to let go when they hug. Of course, this leads to a higher likelihood of Pokephilia.

Wigglytuff are as smart as the average ten-year-old human. If the Wigglytuff originally had the rare trait of increased reaction time, this will then be used to check any held items of an opposing Pokemon.

Dead Wigglytuff deflate in the same way as Jigglypuff, but are more difficult to pop.

* * *

After the battle, the girl was revealed to be a cousin of Andrew. She joined the crew afterward, planning to learn how to be a Pokemon Breeder. Felix was still sore about his loss, claiming that the use of Flamethrower was a cheap trick. It was obvious that he hated the thought of being beaten by a ten-year-old girl. Vivian, as she called herself, was gabbing with Andrew about her adventure.

"... So then I just had Jigglypuff blast the guy's Leavanny! It just burned up like a candle!" She shrieked in excitement about her fight against Burgh. She added to the effect by making an explosion noise, causing for Andrew to laugh.

"That's great, Viv! Maybe soon you can beat the whole league, huh?"

"No doubt about it! I'm gonna fight Roxy next, and she'll think that she has the advantage with her poison types..."

"Jigglypuff knows psychic?" Andrew guessed.

"Psychic! Yeah! Wubwubwubwub-" she said after putting her fingers to her temples, imitating TV psychics. She made her tendency to add her own sound effects obvious to all.

Darla was adding the finishing touches to her report, pleased by the cold arms of Yuki around her. Yuki then released, knowing that all is not well up ahead...

 **Took a while, but I got it. Also, I just HAD to make a DC Comics reference. Enjoy! And your suggestions could influence just what disaster may occur!**

 **(EDIT: Just now noticed a typo. Fixed.)**


End file.
